Edenian Idol
Anaya enters Edenian Idol; Mr. Perfect meets ''his ''Mrs. Perfect. Plot Iyana is walking down the hall when she walks past Anaya’s room and hears her singing. Iyana, loving the tune that her cousin is singing, knocks on the door to compliment her. “Omg Anaya. You picked up Ro Ro and Sindel’s singing abilities!” Iyana says joyfully. “I’m not that good. It’s just something I do to past the time.” Anaya says, timid from Iyana noticing her. “Well you’re gonna pass the time on Edenian Idol. You could get discovered!” Iyana says, anxious to tell Ro Ro. “Don’t tell Ro Ro. It’ll just be a big mess, they’re be so much competition, and late night practices…” Anaya cuts off. “And a lot of fame! You’ll be big with this. I’d go but I’m way too shy to do anything like that so.” Iyana says. “What you talkin’ ‘bout? I’m shy too!” Anaya says, annoyed by Iyana’s comment. “That mustache says otherwise so just go talk to Ro Ro!” Iyana says, and Anaya reluctantly goes with Iyana to tell Ro Ro about her secret talent. When they get downstairs, Ro Ro is sitting on Jared’s lap on the throne making out with him. “Ro Ro, we have awesome news!” Iyana says. “What?” Ro Ro says, still kissing Jared. “Anaya can sing!” Iyana exclaims. “WHAT!” Ro Ro yells joyfully and jumps off Jared’s lap to attend to the jovial matter. “Yep. I heard her earlier in her room getting down.” Iyana brags. “This is amazing. I was hoping she’d be worth something one day.” Ro Ro says. “So, does this mean I’m gonna go on…Edenian Idol?” Anaya hesitates. “Well, of course grandbaby. It’s best you start off somewhere. Unless you wanna go on the crappy ‘Netherrealm Factor’, or ‘Outworld’s Got Talent’, or even worse ’The Voices’.” Ro Ro says. “But what if Edenian Idol is too…big for my talent. I might not have what it takes.” Anaya worries. “Look grandbaby, Edenia was known for it’s vocal talents. We’ve got ’Streaky Daye Vaughn’, ‘Steamy Blunder’, ’Tiffany Turner’, and for some reason, ‘Michelle Jackson’,” Ro Ro starts. “And, believe it or not, even I didn’t just make a song and become famous. Your great-grandmother left in her first will that she didn’t want your great-grandfather to just instantly make Kitana and Ice and I famous. She wanted us to work for it. Which is the reason I’m so popular today.” “But, it just seems that you’ve been famous ever since you were born.” Anaya states. “Well, I have been here for 2,501 years. Plus, the only real publicity I had as a child was the publicity you you’d give a regular baby. By three years, you’re pretty much over them.” Ro Ro explains. Anaya feels a bit less nervous about going on Edenian Idol and starts to cheer up. “And if it makes you feel any better, I’ll practice with you in the evenings until 9:30 so you can get your rest.” Ro Ro says. Anaya agrees and goes upstairs to start her first song. The next day, Anaya is in her room crying. Ro Ro and Jake go to check on her to help her with her song. “Grandbaby what’s wrong?” Ro Ro asks. “I can’t think of a song to write for Edenian Idol!” Anaya exclaims as she sobs. “It’s ok Anaya. We all get that. It’s not like it’s terminal.” Jake says, trying to humor and console Anaya. “Look grandbaby, writing doesn’t just come to your head, well, not for some people. It comes from the heart and soul, and since I’m really just a soul, it’s easier for me.” Ro Ro says. “Well my entire future depends on a song in 5 days!” Anaya exclaims. “Why?” Ro Ro and Jake yell. “I signed myself up for Edenian Idol. The spots close in 5 days and they said if I don’t turn in my song by Sunday at 11:59 PM then I can kiss it goodbye.” Anaya explains in sorrow. Ro Ro and Jake look at each other with looks of contemplation. “Grandbaby, we’re gonna do this song, lets hit the studio.” Ro Ro says with confidence in his granddaughter. Two days later, after spending countless hours in the studio, Anaya still has writer’s block. “Ok grandbaby, lets try this again—for the 756th time…” Ro Ro says, annoyed by his grandbaby’s lack of creativity. “Well I’m gonna show her and up and..write him down?” Anaya sings off key. “Anaya…what the hell was that?” Ro Ro says with a headache. “Well, I just…I didn’t know what else to say?” Anaya says, fearful of Ro Ro’s wrath. “Anaya, I’ve had 12 coffees and 19 french vanilla cappuccinos. I’ve had so much that they don’t even work anymore. I am officially done with you and soon, Edenian Idol’s gonna be done with you too.” Ro Ro says and gets up to leave. “Wait Ro Ro please!” Anaya begs. “Nope, I’m done, goodbye.” Ro Ro says for the final time. Feeling all hope is lost, Anaya prepares to go take down her application for Edenian Idol. “Look Anaya. This isn’t necessary. You can don’t have to take down your application. Music comes from the heart. Tell me how you feel.” Jake says. “I feel like I wanna run away from Ro Ro.” Anaya says with ill temper. “Well, what about Ro Ro makes you mad?” Jake asks with fear. “I really hate his attitude. But the thing I hate the most is that he’s always claiming that I finger myself!” Anaya exclaims. “Oh my god! That’s it. You should write a song about feeling yourself!” Jake says. “Why would I do that, it’d ruin my image and reputation.” Anaya says. “No, no it wouldn’t. This is Edenian Idol, so it doesn’t matter what you sing about. One girl sung a song about having sex with a girl and she’s a millionaire.” Jake explains. “Well, maybe you’re right. I should. Plus, it would piss Ro Ro off so much, he’d explode!” Anaya realizes. Jake and Anaya agree on the song and get to work. On Sunday night, Anaya and Jake are finished with the song. “Ok Anaya, I pulled some strings and, due to your confidence in yourself, you’re going to perform tomorrow for the season premier!” Jake exclaims. Anaya screams with joy and nearly passes out. “Well, it’s time to upload it.” Anaya says. “You bet.” Jake replies and the two upload the song on to Edenian Idol’s website under Anaya’s application. Ro Ro comes down to the studio to check on the two. “So, any luck on the song?” Ro Ro says sarcastically. “Actually, we just uploaded, it’s pretty good.” Anaya replies. “What’s it about?” Ro Ro asks. “You’ll see tomorrow when I perform it.” Anaya replies. Ro Ro goes upstairs and Anaya and Jake pick out Anaya’s outfit. The next day, the entire palace is at Anaya’s performance. “Hey look, Dievion’s one of the judges!” Ice points out. “Yeah, and who’s that woman sitting on his lap?” Mace asks. “Right now, Dievion’s found his ‘Mrs. Perfect’ who recently performed. Her name’s ‘Stormy Williford’.” Nya explains. “Next up we have Anaya Kahn!” the announcer says. Anaya goes on stage to perform. “I’d like to dedicate this song to my uncle Jake and my grandfather Ro Ro, because this song’s gonna piss him off.” Anaya. Throughout the chorus of the song Ro Ro has thrown up about 15 times because the chorus is “Gonna fuck myself, no, don’t need anybody else”. After Anaya gets done, the judges award her as the newest rising star in Outworld. When they get home, Ro Ro is sitting on the throne with a huge headache. Anaya goes to him to check on him. “Gramps, you alright?” Anaya asks. “Yes, yes. I’m alright.” Ro Ro says. “Were you disgusted by my song?” Anaya asks with sorrow. “Well, a little, but. I’m actually proud that you were able to write your own song and rock your performance.” Ro Ro says. Ro Ro hugs Anaya and kisses her good night while Ro Ro reviews the Edenian Idol comments. Short: Girl Talk with Anaya Kahn (A Girl's Best Friend (No Not Diamonds)) “Good evening girls. This episode is really just for the girls only, so I advise all male viewers to tune out for their visual safety. Today girls, we’re gonna talk about a girl’s best friend in the bedroom—the dildo. Now there are a variety of dildos but we’re just gonna talk about my top three favorites. Number one on the list is ‘The Egg’.” *Anaya pulls out “The Egg” dildo. “You can put this thing all the way up there an leave it there. Talk about an Easter egg hunt. Don’t be fooled by it’s pure pastel blue color. The real fun happened when you’re walking around town with this thing. One time, I went out to eat with my grandfather and my cousin, who I’m dating but Ro Ro doesn’t know it, and so I gave Eriq the remote and during the time we waited on our food, I’d be playing on my phone and all of sudden I’d just get off. You girls know what I’m talking about. This went on throughout the entire time we were eating. Then right when we were getting done eating, Eriq put it all the way on high! Talk about that one orgasm you never experience again. The water flow pushed the dildo out of my vag and into my pants. I claimed to have to go to the bathroom and when I ran to the bathroom, apparently ‘The Egg’ fell out of my pants. That Easter egg hunt happened ‘cause when I got in the bathroom I was just searching and I thought it’d dropped in the toilet and I flushed it and I knew Eriq wasn’t going to buy me another one. When I got out the bathroom, Ro Ro had it in his hands and was trying to figure out what it was. I lied to him and said that I was laying eggs as a side effect of not knowing how to use my powers.” *Audience member raises their hand. Audience Member: “Do you know how to use your powers?” “Yes I do indeed. Well, not completely but I do know that there are no side effects. Anyway, on to the next favorite. I really love this one folks. It’s a vibrator that you plug into your phone and vibrates to the beat of your music. It’s perfect when listening to those black gangsta songs that has that really good beat like “Right Hand” or “Flex”. Those will really get you off. That thing made me cum like 15 times in one using. On to the last and final one. ‘The Jack Rabbit’. This one was on ‘Sex and the City’ and God knows how much Ro Ro loves that show. So we were watching this episode and one of the girls recommended it to her friends and told them how much it made her cum. One of the friends bought it of course and apparently this thing was so good that she was thinking of giving up on men. So I decided to test this theory and, after many interventions with Iyana, Jaila, and my best friend Nyiresha, I was finally able to lower my usage down to once every two months. This thing had me addicted and these little bunny ear along with the vibrating penis are really good for clit stimulation. Ladies, be careful when using this thing. I had to hide this from Eriq in so many places. Well, that’s all the time we have for today. Make sure you tune in next time so you can know the best ways to stop heavy flow!” Trivia Edenian Idol *The celebrities that Ro Ro calls off are switched up versions of real life celebrities. Streaky Daye Vaughn, Steamy Blunder, Tiffany Turner and Michelle Jackson are actually Stevie Ray Vaughn, Stevie Wonder, Tina Turner and Michael Jackson respectively. AGBF *The dildos Anaya demonstrates are actual dildos. *It’s amazing how Anaya was able to lie to Ro Ro about “The Egg”.